<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Restaurant by Dubusowner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599095">The Restaurant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner'>Dubusowner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strip For Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon found a restaurant on the internet, relaying it to her friends but they were a little dubious so she came to check and experienced the best night of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strip For Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys, I found something on the internet!" Nayeon announced enthusiastically as soon as she entered the house of her friend, Chaeyoung.</p><p>Eight people, including Nayeon, were scattered around the house- Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Mina were playing something on the Xbox, Momo and Tzuyu were eating in the kitchen, Chaeyoung was cooking, Sana was on her phone and shopping, and Nayeon who was late to arrived was on the door and in need of attention.</p><p>"You always find something. What's new?" Jeongyeon retorted, she was pressing the console because she was attacking the prodigy, Myoui Mina.</p><p>"It will surely interest you. So if I were you, end the game and listen to me." The oldest replied, sitting beside Sana, "You three in the kitchen, come here!"</p><p>"It's your off day, right? Why are you dressed nicely?" Sana asked as she eyed Nayeon from head to toe, usually, when they meet up in Chaeyoung's house, she was dressed in pajamas and hoodies, but now, she was wearing a casual dress and even with light make-up.</p><p>"I'm going here in the place where I found on the internet." She giddily answered, clutching her phone as she once again looked at the screen. "I think this will be best for us."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Momo who popped out from Nayeon's back with a bowl of freshly cooked meat asked.</p><p>"You know, the ones we've talked about last time we saw each other?"</p><p>All of them looked at Nayeon, confused at what she'd said. The last thing they've talked about last time was about their baggage, and when they said baggage, their hidden sexual organ which was not very normal as they were women and they have it, so until now, they have no sex lives.</p><p>"What are you saying? Did you order us women whom we can f--k?"</p><p>"Language, gosh," Jihyo told and nudged her. "What is it again, Nayeon?"</p><p>"I found this place 'Pleasure to Eat You', a restaurant-"</p><p>"Right, I thought it was something else like a pub with women." Jeongyeon breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Guys, let me finish. This is a restaurant, yes, but only for their guise, it was really a pleasure hotel underground, where you have to go VIP and choose in the Menu the secret code in the pleasure hotel, each have a corresponding girl to have fun with." She explained, still excited about their journey as the others were still unsure. "Why, you're no fun!"</p><p>"Nayeon, what if they were ill? I mean, I'm sure we're not the only ones who found them. It's risky." Mina voiced out her worry, she could take a whole life without sex life rather than having a disease.</p><p>"This is just a new place, I'm sure only a few knew about this. I only found this by recommendation of a friend. Anyway, I'll check it today and tell you how was it." The oldest stood up and fixed her dress as their eyes followed her.</p><p>"Are you finally getting laid?" Chaeyoung asked to which she just shrugged.</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>+++</p><p>Nayeon came to the restaurant a little nervous, it was a pleasant atmosphere though, with warm lights and well, cozy design of the place. She looked around, and as she expected, there were not many people as it was just recently launched.</p><p>She breathed deeply before she went to the counter. Looking at all of the Menus and afraid of what she might choose.</p><p>"Hi, Ma'am! May I know your order?" A crew asked with a smile.</p><p>"Uh, I'll go VIP." She whispered, scratching her head in embarrassment.</p><p>The crew was a little surprised by that but she smiled again, pointing to the far left Menu where there were two columns of food there, one scribbled with Blue and one with Pink.</p><p>"You can order there, Ma'am. Only one food is allowed." She instructed, taking a paper to the side with the number as she waits for Nayeon to choose.</p><p>"Uhm, do you have a recommendation?" Nayeon asked, a little sheepish.</p><p>"Oh, ahm, our best is the last one with white color at the end. But it's a little pricey." She answered.</p><p>Nayeon looked at the food at the very end, compare to other food, it sounded so ordinary and like nothing was special but, "Okay, I'll get that. One Sizzling Tofu, please."</p><p>The crew smiled widely and handed her the paper with the number, "White door with gold lining, the very last door on the left side. This way please."</p><p>She was led through the door next to the counter and was wished with a Goodluck. She smiled at her before she descends down the stairs where she will find the room. When she reached the end, it was only four hallways- two with pink doors and two with blue on the other side. It was also silent, almost no one was outside, so it was a little scary. She spotted her door on the very end, she walked towards it while fiddling with her hands in nervousness.</p><p>She delicately knocked on the door, afraid of what kind of person she might see inside. She knocked again when no one answered, however, the door beside her opened, a guy walked out of it with a very happy smile and screaming the word satisfied through his eyes while he walked out of the place. </p><p>She moved backward when the knob twitched, slowly opening until revealing a goddess, her hair was blonde, monolid eyes, emotionless, almost intimidating, she was wearing a white robe that hugs her perfectly curved body that probably fits Nayeon's hand considering how small they were and how big her hand was.</p><p>"Oh? A woman?" The girl asked in confusion, though Nayeon can see the excitement in her eyes, "I thought my first customer would be an old man. Come in."</p><p>Nayeon stiffly walked in, biting her lips as the place looked rather cozy than she expected to. She heard the door closed and locked as the girl earlier get past her and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Hi, my name's Dubu. Is this your first time?" She asked with a crossed leg, eyeing her from head to toe. Nayeon wasn't sure if she saw her licked her lips or it was her who did it as she started stripping and showing her perfectly curved body and flawless skin, making her heart want to burst out of her chest.</p><p>"U-uhm, yes, it is. Actually, I'm not like you, I mean, like I have something down there, like those of men, I have that. Please don't be scared." Nayeon almost could form a proper sentence in nervousness while explaining her situation, she was flushed and unsteady, she also had her eyes closed, afraid of the woman's reaction.</p><p>Dubu shook her head, she walked towards her customer and held her shoulder that made her jerked and shocked but Dubu held her firm. "Calm down. Look at me."</p><p>Nayeon slowly opened her eyes, hitching her breath at how beautiful this lady in front of her was. Dubu smiled at her, rubbing her arms up and down that sent shivers down her spine. "You're the boss, baby. I don't care what you have there, as long as you'll have fun..." She leaned and put her lips right across her ear, "I will too."</p><p>Nayeon didn't waste any more second as she took Dubu's face and mashed their lips together, both humming as they taste each other's sweet lips. She led both of them on the bed without separating their lips.</p><p>Nayeon was on cloud nine, it was her first time kissing someone else aside from her friends- they sometimes do it together when needed, to lessen their stress. And Dubu was definitely a catch, a perfect for her taste.</p><p>"Strip, please. I want to see you." Dubu requested huskily while Nayeon was attacking her neck and collarbone, leaving traces of lust.</p><p>Nayeon pulled up, sitting on the edge as she took out her dress, leaving her with a sports bra, and compressed brief, but even so, it was still visible how big she was that amazed Dahyun completely. "Wow."</p><p>"I know, baby. You'll get it later." Nayeon said with a smirk, tugging Dubu's bra and panty which the latter complied, leaving her completely naked, exciting Nayeon as she felt her member ached and begging to be freed.</p><p>She latched on her two mounted chests, sucking and licking, and massaging it like a baby, making the latter a moaning mess. "How many hours do I have?"</p><p>"Approximately four," Dubu answered as she watched Nayeon completely discard the rest of her underwear, making her bite her lip to mask her excitement at how big she actually was, even bigger than any guys.</p><p>"Too short for multiple rounds." Nayeon smirked, but moaned when Dubu held her tarse in full fascination, moving her hands up and down, "Oh gosh."</p><p>"What's your name?" She asked, lowering her head as she licked the leaking tip, making Nayeon let out a strangled moan. "Your name, daddy."</p><p>"N-Nayeon.." She replied, gripping Dubu's shoulder as she tried taking all of her in her mouth. "Dubu... So good."</p><p>Dubu hummed, swirling her tongue around and played with her balls, sending Nayeon to the edge and shoot her seed in her mouth.</p><p>"You're so good," Nayeon remarked, panting as she pushed Dubu back to lie down and hovered above her, resting her still hard dick above her warm and wet pussy. "You're so pretty."</p><p>Dubh moaned loudly and squirmed when Nayeon started moving, head poking her nub. Still not going inside her, which she badly wanted to but Nayeon seemed to enjoy her ritual on her.</p><p>"I might go frequently here and get poor just to have you again."</p><p>They both moaned once Nayeon entered her rocky member to Dubu's dampened center, moving it slowly but very deeply that Dubu didn't know she could accommodate as such longer than her toys.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. So tight." Nayeon said, gritting her teeth to stop herself from coming by just entering her. She propped her knees in each side, pinned Dubu's hands above their heads, and used her feet to spread more of Dubu's legs, liking their comfortable position.</p><p>She started pulling out until the head, and pushed back in earning a loud moan from Dubu, she repeated that move as she kissed Dubu's lips so she was moaning in her mouth on her every move. She moved a little, angling her hips that earned louder moans and her pussy hugged her dick, and she knew it was her g-spot. </p><p>"Yes, like that," Dubu said in a rasped voice, her back was arching in pleasure, eyes rolling and biting her lips, sweats were also forming on her forehead, yet still Nayeon finds her beautiful under her.</p><p>"Take that big dick." She whispered on her ear, rhythm changing into a faster and rougher one. She kneeled, now holding Dubu's small hips to counter her thrusts. Her moans was getting louder and louder, higher and higher, until her cunt wrapped around her again, and then she came.</p><p>"I'm coming too," Nayeon said, fastening her move, and with four more deep and messy thrusts, she came, much in Dubu's disappointment, outside her.</p><p>"Why did you pulled out?" She confronted with a pout, eyebrows creasing. "I was looking forward to it."</p><p>Nayeon chuckled, kissing her pouty lips. "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't like it."</p><p>Dubu led her dick back again in her, "You can always make up with your faults."</p><p>She changed their position, now Dubu was on top and bouncing sexily on top of her. "I bet you could not pull out by how I'm here."</p><p>"Not gonna make the same mistake again," Nayeon answered, curling her feet as she meets Dubu's thrust, causing the latter's head thrown back in pleasure. "You sure's gonna dry me up."</p><p>"You can't.." She moaned when Nayeon stopped her from moving and pushed her down more on her, moving her hips in a circle. "Gah, you can't blame me, this is addicting, and this is mine alone." </p><p>"If you want more of this, I have a deal to make." Nayeon changed their position, she was on top again and hitting her fastly and deeply. "Are you up for fun?"</p><p>Dubu moaned loudly when Nayeon thrusts and hit her g-spot. She bit her lips, "Depends on how you define fun. What is it?"</p><p>"I have friends, they're like me. They have this," She thrusts deeply, "And we lack sex life."</p><p>"So you want me to do this to them?" Dubu asked, taking Nayeon's hand to put on her clit.</p><p>Nayeon nodded, "You can definitely say no. I kinda want this cunt all by myself." Nayeon smugly said, speeding up her thrust until she was coming, this time, inside Dubu.</p><p>She pulled out and settled herself beside Dubu, both panting and sweating and limping.</p><p>"How many are your friends?" She asked after a while, moving closer to her for a cuddle.</p><p>"Seven."</p><p>"Seven!?" Dubu repeated, sort of surprised by the number.</p><p>"Hey, it's not like you're going to take them all in one day. The schedule is yours." Nayeon explained, chuckling at her reaction. She pulled her closer and circled her arms around her as Dubu buried her face on the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Hmm. It sounds fun. You're all gonna pay me, right?"</p><p>"Of course, no matter how expensive you are."</p><p>"Will they, including you, be frequent?"</p><p>"I think we will, still depends on your schedule. Why?"</p><p>"I'll have my name erased on the Menu so no one else will order me. You and your friends can have me." Dubu said, looking up to see Nayeon's surprised face.</p><p>"You can do that?"</p><p>"Yes. I can even extend your time. Let's sleep first then let's continue later." She smiled sleepily and kissed her lips before hugging her again.</p><p>+++</p><p>Nayeon stirred in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and found a beautiful lady sleeping next to her. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was already seven in the evening, and it means she needed to go home.</p><p>She looked at Dubu, thinking of a possible way to wake her up. She smirked to herself when her eyes landed on her lower part, she carefully moved down and latched her tongue on her clit, in a circular motion, tracing the slit, then entered it.</p><p>She heard her moaned, successfully waking her up as she felt her hand on her head. "The best way to wake me up."</p><p>Nayeon just hummed, busy bobbing her head up and down and bumping her nose to her nub. She pulled out her tongue and inserted her two fingers, nipping her clit which made Dubu arched her back in pleasure as she immediately found her pleasure spot. "Don't stop."</p><p>She thrusts faster, cupping her mound on the other hand as she keeps on moving. She felt her pussy tightened and the next thing she knew, she was screaming and came.</p><p>"As much as I want to sleep more, I need to go now and I don't want to leave while you are sleeping," Nayeon said, moving upward and kissed her lips which she reciprocated.</p><p>"Hmm. One last round." Dubu chuckled, aligning Nayeon's cock to her entrance, and locked her feet around her waist. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>"You tell me." She smirked and pounded into her very hard, hitting every spot to the very end, without tearing her gaze to Dubu who didn't know where to turn her head. She picked her up, putting a pillow behind her, and laid her back again, now her lower part was elevated and Nayeon was very eager and rough but Dubu was still liking it as it had her to edge in no time.</p><p>"Nayeon..." She moaned as the older keeps on pounding in her. With a few more thrusts, she pushed her member to the hilt as she came inside her.</p><p>"I had fun that I do not want to go." She collapsed over Dubu, panting and still coming.</p><p>"Sadly, you have to. Promise me you'll come back." Dubu rubbed her back softly to calm her down. She could feel her member softened inside her.</p><p>"Definitely." She pulled out, "Where should I pay?"</p><p>Dubu pointed to the swipe machine beside the door, "Take a shower first. You can just swipe it there and you're good. No charge even though you spent more than four hours."</p><p>Nayeon nodded, walking towards the luxurious comfort room, and took a quick shower. She came out with a blanketed Dahyun still on the bed, holding a card. </p><p>"Hit me up when they're going to be here." She said handing her the calling card, Nayeon smiled and took it, leaning for one last kiss to her luscious lips.</p><p>"Thank you, Dubu!" Nayeon said after swiping her card for payment.</p><p>"Dahyun. My name's Kim Dahyun. See you soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was inspired by Aduckinahat's CEO au but with my own plot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>